This invention concerns sulfate ester containing peptides possessing feeding inhibition properties and capable of stimulating the contraction of the gallbladder. These peptides have 6 to 9 amino acids. They all differ structurally, however, from two similarly sized peptides known to have feeding inhibition properties: CCK-8, which has the structure, Asp-Tyr(SO.sub.3 H)-Met-Gly-Trp-Met-Asp-Phe-NH.sub.2, and ceruletide, which has the structure, Glp-Gln-Asp-Tyr(SO.sub.3 H)-Thr-Gly-Trp-Met-Asp-Phe-NH.sub.2. The peptides of this invention are not found in nature but, rather, must be synthesized.